Shirin, the child god
by Rubics
Summary: Gods are trouble"the one thing everyone in Sanzo-ikkou agree.But when Kanzeon thrusts a child god with a troubled past into their care,they are forced to rethink their opinion.Especially when he wins a place in their hearts with his innocence .
1. A small addition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. (Sniff). But (Brightening up) I do own…. wait** **…uh…(crestfallen) sigh…Never mind.**

Note: Words in italics are thoughts.

"Ah, that was the last dumpling. I reserved it!"

"Ooh, Really…where is your name?"

"How do you write your name on a dumpling ,you stupid kappa!"

Gojyo's eyes glinted.

" Well if that's the way you want to play..lets go out and talk!"

Goku stood up immediately ,"Ekkuzo!"

Neither saw the fan.

"URUSAI!" . Sanzo sat down ,continuing his meal as if nothing had happened.Hakkai chuckled,then remembering their newest member,turned to him.

"Don't worry ,this is how it is most times, you'll get used to it" he explained.

The newest member of their group looked bewildered.

"Ha….Hai" he stammered.

Shirin had had joined them as ordered by kanzeon two days ago. He was a god –A young 100 percent pure god. The youngest in heaven and now in the Sanzo –ikkou.He wasn't haughty…He hadn't been in heaven long enough. Except for the charka on his forehead, he would pass for a shy, gentle eight year old boy….full of earnestness to fit in. He was still looking at the two groaning figures on the floor when hakkai stood up.

"I'm going to get supplies before the stores close."

"Humph" Sanzo took out his card. They both turned at the sound of a scraping chair.

"Hakkai-san may I follow too? I can help carry the supplies!"

"Hai, thank you" Hakkai smiled "You sure you don't want to turn in early?"

Shirin just shook his silky dark hair furiously.

"OK" Hakkai laughed taking the card from Sanzo.

Goku looked at the retreating figures . "Hey Kappa ,he didn't ask this time."

"No, he will" Gojyo replied absentmindedly patting his pockets.

Just as Hakkai reached the door,Shirin suddenly stopped ,spun around and ran back to Sanzo.

"_Here it comes_."Sanzo sighed, putting his chopsticks down.

"Um Sanzo- san, may I go…?"

"Yee , yes go!" interrupted Sanzo , waving an irritated hand at the boy like he was shooing off a fly. He did not even look at the boy…he knew what would be there…. A worried look that Sanzo might say no, then a relieved glance at his reply.

A quick bow and a grateful thank you were also part of Shirin's routine. He did it every time he asked Sanzo for permission.Sanzo looked at the small figure as he ran back to Hakkai. Hakkai held out his hand to the boy who grasped it firmly. Sanzo knew the boy didn't like being alone with him. In fact there was never a time when they were alone together. The child hardly talked to him or for the matter to anyone else ,answering politely only when spoken too. Since Sanzo did not care to make conversation there were even fewer words between them. His thoughts were interrupted by gojyo standing up.

"Oi – out of cigarettes" was all he said as he walked away.

" _Now if only He would ask permission…"_thought Sanzo irritated.

"Sanzo" Goku's mouth was still of food," A pork bun please."

"Baka saru " .As Sanzo looked away, he noticed Shirin's plate .It was clean, but he knew the kid never asked for second helpings and always took the smallest morsel. Gojyo and Hakkai were aware of this too as they would occasionally put an extra piece of food on his plate.

"_NOW if the stupid monkey ate like that."_

Sanzo?…Sanzooo!"

The sound of the fan was heard throughout the inn.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Shirin stayed close to Hakkai.He was not scared of the market place, He was more afraid of losing Hakkai.He liked the crowd...Somehow made him feel safer….took his mind of heaven….

"Itai!"

A young lady looked down at Shirin. "Gomen." She apologized ruffling his hair. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that.".

"Kawaii" Shirin heard her remark to her friend as she walked away. He adjusted the bag of supplies Hakkai had given him and turned to follow Hakkai …who wasn't there. Shirin wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no,"_ the little voice in his head was screaming while his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest.

"Oops" Someone else bumped into him a second time. "Oi ,Shirin".

Shirin jumped, He knew this voice. He looked up at familiar red hair " Gojyo san".Shirin smiled relieved.

" Hai one and only" He smiled back." Where's Hakkai?"

"I don't know." Shirin cast a worried look around.

"Come on, Let's go...He 's probably just ahead."

Instinctively ,just like Hakkai, Gojyo held out his hand to Shirin ,Who grabbed it tightly.Gojyo looked down at the little dark head and smiled.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Are, there you are." Shirin tensed up at Hakkai's voice. His knuckles were white from gripping Gojyo 's hand tightly.Gojyo was surprised by the strength of the child's grip.

"Komenesai Hakkai – san".He could hardly hear his voice thanks to his heart thumping against his chest. He was pretty sure Hakkai was mad at him. He felt Hakkai raise his hand. Closing his eyes, he waited for the slap that would follow…like the ones he got in heaven.Shirin gasped in surprise when instead the hand rested gently on his head. He looked up to see relived green eyes.

"I 'm glad you're OK"

_Hakkai will never hit him!_ The realization struck him. Shirin surprised Hakkai and Gojyo with a wide and for the first time genuine smile.

" Ne, Hakkai," called Gojyo later on the way back to the inn.

"Hmm" came the absent minded reply. Shirin ran a little ahead of them holding the bag of buns tightly in his hands. He wanted to get them to Goku as fast as possible while they were still hot.

"What do you think happened to the kid back in heaven?"

Hakkai glanced at Gojyo before following his gaze to Shirin who was carefully climbing up the stairs to their room.

" I don't know.," he said. "But, whatever it was…"they both stopped at the foot of the stairway, "It wasn't good".

That was when they heard the sound of two bodies crashing to the floor above them. They looked up as a single bun rolled down the stairs, ending its journey at Gojyo's feet.

OoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooooooo

Shirin sat holding his throbbing ankle while Goku did a 'quick examination' of the 'injured buns'.

" Ne ,Shirin are all these buns for me?" he asked hopefully. Shirin nodded shyly. He liked Goku very much. Although he was younger ,Goku always treated him as an equal. He never pried into his life regarding heaven…he wasn't even curious about it….just accepting Shirin as he was.

"What the hell…" Shirin looked up at Sanzo standing at the doorway.

"BAKA SARU! You idiot…I just told you to shut up!"

He was still hitting Goku when Hakkai and Gojyo turned up.

"Yada , Yada," sighed Hakkai.

" Ooh, brain stomach monkey. I didn't know you liked to eat of the floor" taunted Gojyo walking over to them. The look of horror sheer fright on Shirin's face escaped the notice of everyone.

" _It's going to be me next after he's done with Goku_." Shirin wondered if the fan would hurt more than his ankle.

"Dai jo ku?" Shirin almost cried with relief , looking up at Hake.

_Hakkai wouldn't hurt him. Maybe he'll stop Sanzo from hitting him as well._

"Hai" he replied softly, grasping Hakkai extended hand. As he tried to put his weight on his left foot, he gasped in pain. Though Shirin's cry was barely audible, it stooped the ruckus the others were making as they turned to face him. Shirin looked up to see a pair of irritated violet eyes looking right into his, before Hakkai scooped him up in his arms.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo 

Hakkai probed the swollen ankle gently.

"Yogatta", he said, relieved. "Its just a sprain."

He had been worried that the ankle was fractured. Shirin was small and Goku was not always aware of his strength. As he prepared to heal it with his chi, he was surprised by the firm hand on his shoulder. He looked into Shirin's clear brown eyes.

"That won't be necessary, Hakka-san. It'll heal on it's own."

The quiet voice held determination and assurance...things Hakkai would never have associated with Shirin.

"_Apparently Goku isn't the only one who isn't aware of his strength." _mused Hakkai.

"Hai", standing up Hakkai looked at Shirin .The clearness that had been in his eyes minutes ago was once again displaced by uncertainty and fear.

"I'll go get some ice for that swelling."

He could smell Sanzo's cigarettes before he opened the door.

"How is he?"

"Just a sprained ankle. It should heal soon." Replied Hakkai cheerfully.

"Hmph!"

"Sanzo", Hakkai looked straight ahead. His smile forgotten.

Sanzo looked at Hakkai "Hmm?".

"Sanzo…Do you think you could refrain from hitting Goku and Gojyo in front of Shirin?" he asked.

Sanzo's cigarette momentarily stopped in midair as this sank in.

"It seems to frighten Shirin a lot", continued Hakkai "In fact he seems very afraid of you."

All he got for a reply was a grunt…His cheerfulness came back as fast as it had disappeared.

Lifting up a finger, "I better go get that ice!" he exclaimed cheerfully walking away.

Sanzo looked thoughtfully at Hakkai's retreating back as he leaned against the woodwork.

"_Scared of me huh?"._

He suddenly became aware of a small sound coming from Shirin's room. He stood listening for a while before walking away.

When Hakkai came back with the bowl of ice, he had no idea that Shirin had spent the last ten minutes crying.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

The morning light glinted on Shirin's shoulder length hair. His long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks.

"_A vision of perfection,"_ thought Hakkai looking at him. Even as the young god slept, nary a hair was out of place. When Hakkai leaned closer, he could hear slight snoring sounds. The child had been tossing and turning through the night and as always waking up suddenly shivering from a nightmare. He had decided to let the boy sleep in. Anyway Sanzo had decided to stay it was best to stay one more day, so there was no need to hurry today. Taking off his glasses Hakkai pressed the bridge of his nose. He needed a break too. He turned back to the small sleeping figure-one hand across his abdomen, The other above his head .Hakkai smiled, reaching out to stroke the child's hair and gasped in surprise at the strength of Shirin's grip on his wrist. Shirin slowly opened his eyes looking momentarily lost. Letting go of Hakkai's hand, he pulled himself up.

"_He hadn't even realized his action…It was purely reflex!" _thought Hakkai.

Rubbing his eyes, Shirin was startled by Hakkai gazing thoughtfully at him.

"Um, Hakkai-san? Are you ok?" He queried looking worriedly at him snapping Hakkai out of his thoughts.

"Good morning Shirin!" he laughed."How's your ankle?".

Shirin pulled back the blanket. The swelling had gone down but the ankle was still tender to touch.

"Don't think you should put weight on it as yet." said Hakkai after examining it. "I'm going to get you some breakfast. So of you need anything, Sanzo is just next door."

At the mention of Sanzo's name, Shirin shot a frightened glance at Hakkai.

"Can't I call Gojyo-san or Goku-san instead?" he pleaded.

"Unfortunately Goku is still asleep and Gojyo is out."

Shirin bit his lower lip staring down at his ankle. Hakkai sighed.

"Shirin,", Hakkai sat down on the bed, trying to make eye contact with the boy.

I know he frightens you, but Sanzo is actually a nice guy. Besides", he smiled standing up "If he was a such a monster, he wouldn't have any friends would he?".

Hakkai closed the door after him. Pulling back his sleeve he looked at his bruised wrist thoughtfully.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sanzo started at the sound of glass smashing followed by a dull thud. He opened Shirin's door to find the young god on the floor gripping his ankle. The floor beside him was wet with broken glass glittering in the sunlight from the window. Violet eyes met clear brown ones for an instant before Shirin broke the contact.

"I'm really sorry," he said desperately "I was trying not to disturb you. It …just…I was thirsty…the glass …I lost grip"

Sanzo strode across the room towards him.

"_Here it comes." _thought Shirin, cowering down shielding his head. He saw Sazno's sandals stop in front of him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he waited for the smack on his head. Instead, He felt himself being lifted thru the air and placed gently on the bed. Before Shirin could register the fact the Sanzo hadn't hit him, the monk had left the room Shirin blinked his eyes, his hands were still tentatively hovering over his head. A minute later, he heard footsteps stopping outside his room. His heart sank.

"_Sanzo probably forgot his fan."_

The door opened to show Sanzo with (Shirin blinked) …a glass of water.

"Arigato" was all he managed to say as he accepted the glass from Sanzo.He looked at Sanzo's retreating figure.

"Oi kid' Sanzo stopped at the door.

"Hai" Shirin replied startled.

"Don't break anymore things…Just call me" with that he shut the door quietly. After some time "Hai" came the soft reply.

Sanzo ran his fingers through his hair. Straightening out his newspapers, he sat near the window. He found himself reading the same line over and over again without registering anything in his mind.

"Tsk"

He threw the papers back on the table and stared out the window. Hakkai's words from yesterday came flooding back to him.

"_I think he is very frightened of you."_

The look of terror and the way Shirin had cowered when he saw Sanzo confirmed it. He hadn't taken Hakkai's words seriously yesterday. May be he should….He lit a cigarette, staring at the sky.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Hakkai placed the plate of sandwiches on the tray. He turned back to the counter to get some milk.

"Waah, Hakkai all these for me?"

Goku jumped up and down with glee. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

As he reached for the sandwiches, the tray suddenly disappeared. His stunned expression turned to one of hurt when he realized it was Hakkai who had taken it.

"Hakkaaaii".

" Gomen" smiled Hakkai "But these are for the little boy who was hurt by you".

"Oh" Goku looked away. "I didn't mean it you know. I smelled the buns and I was soo hungry. I didn't realize…I did say I was sorry.," he muttered.

Brightening up, "Neh, neh Hakkai will you make me some sandwiches if I take the tray up to Shirin?"

"I have already made more than enough for Shirin. Why don't have your breakfast together with him?"

"Yeah, Sandwich, Sandwich! Ha! HA!" Goku clapped his hands gleefully.

Half an hour later, they both made their way up the stairs with two trays of sandwiches and drinks.

"Oi, Shirin we are coming in. Wait till you taste the sandwiches. You won't believe…"Goku stopped in mid sentence.

"Shirin, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly looking at Shirin's tear stained face." Is it your ankle?"

Shirin shook his head. That was when they noticed the broken glass on the wet floor.

"Are you alright?" Hakkai asked sitting on the bed. To Hakkai and Goku's horror, Shirin just burst into tears.

"Shirin," Hakkai whispered urgently. "Please tell us what happened?"

"I wa-was thirs-ty…I couldn't r-r-reach the gla –glass" sobbed Shirin.

"And …and the glass dropped and…and…"

"And? And?" prompted Goku anxiously. "What happened?"

"Sa-Sanzo came in."

"_Oh,Oh"_ thought Hakkai. "What did he do?"

"What do you think?" a new voice cut in.

"Gojyo!"

Noone had noticed him slip in quietly.

"He probably yelled at the kid" Gojyo continued testily.

"Is that what happened?" Hakkai asked the boy gently.

Shirin shook his head, trying to control his crying.

"AHH!" Goku yelled suddenly. "He hit you, didn't he?"

"Masaka…Him and his damn fan! Shirin's just a kid!" Gojyu was fuming.

"I don't think so" replied Hakkai looking at Shirin who was shaking his head furiously.

" _Just what did you do, Sanzo?" _he thought.

"He was very –hic-nice to me" Shirin replied.

Silence. Hakkai's eyes widened.

"Are…"

"He helped me onto the bed-hic-and brought me water and everything." He hiccupped again.

"Er, so why were you crying?" asked Goku scratching his head.

"Because…Because I feel so guilty. He always hits goku-san. I always thought only bad people hurt others….So, so all this time I was thinking Sanzosama was a bad man but he isn't and … and…" Shirin faltered. " I must say sorry to him."

Goku and Gojyo both had the same blank expression.

Hakkai chuckled.

"No need to say sorry I think." He smiled at the boy. "He hits Goku and Gojyo cos they are irritating at times" (Goku and Hakkai: Ooi,Hakkai!)

"But " Hakkai continues, ignoring them. " He still cares for them"

"Unh" agreed Goku happily. "It hurts of course, but Sanzo doesn't do it to hurt my feelings, right Gojyo?"

" It takes more that a monk to do that"

"Ok!" Hakkai stood up. "So who's up for breakfast?"

"Yahoo!"

"Gojyo joining us?"

Goyjo nodded pulling up a chair.

Shirin stared at them. He had been confused why Goku Gojyo who were stronger than Sanzo never really hit Sanzo back. Now he knew cos they were friends…they showed affection differently that was all…For the first time in a long while Shirin wanted to belong…to be part of this group.

"Bedside picnic." he said quietly almost to himself.

"Huh" the others looked at him.

"That's what my mom called it. You put all the food on the sick person's bed and share a meal. We used to do back home so that whoever was sick won't feel left out or lonely."

He stopped suddenly realizing the astonishment on their faces. He smiled sheepishly.

"Can we have a bedside picnic too?"

"Woah, Shirin that's the longest sentence you have ever spoken." grinned Gojyo

"_The first time you spoke of your family too!" _he thought.

Goku was already bringing the trays over to the bed.

"That sounds so fun. Hey Shirin what about the juice, won't it spill?"

"Umm" Shirin thought for a moment. "Lets put it on the stool over there ..the glasses too."

They both got busy setting up the 'picnic'.

Hakkai stood watching them. Crossing his arms "He's opening up" he said.

Gojyo just nodded.

"Oi" Shouted Goku."Come on you guys!"

Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other and smiled "Hai"

The 'picnic' had just started when the door slammed open.

"What the hell is the ruckus for?" asked Sanzo angrily. He surveyed the scene before him.

"Bedside picnic?" He asked raising his brow.

Shirin looked up happily.

"Sanzo-sama you know about bedside picnics?"

Sanzo just grunted.

"Only three idiots in the world don't know about bedside picnics and they are right here in this room!"

"Ohh, we know about bedside picnics and bedside manners too Sanzo-sama." Gojyo retorted sweetly.

Sanzo reached into his robe for his fan. Then as if remembering something decided not to. It didn't escape Hakkai's notice.

"Sanzo-sama please join us, It won't be the same without you!" Shrin's clear voice rang out.

Even Sanzo looked surprised. He grabbed a chair and sat beside Goku who was too busy eating to notice anything.

After three minutes of blissful silence….

"YOU ARE MAKING A MESS BAKA SARU!". This was followed promptly be the twack of the fan.

Note: Hi, This story is already completed but I don't know if it is good enough for you guys. If you review it'll help gauge where I stand. Thanks. The story gets better as it goes on. Promise! Funny too!

Next Chapter preview:

Nothing prepared the boys for sight presented to them. Goku stared at Shirin's scarred back.

"Who did this to you?'

The reply was soft 'Hyokko"……

…..Shirin grabbed the blade in mid air…

"Shirin , you look tantalizing even with that wound"Hyokko's eyes glinted." The hunt is back on child."….

There it is so till next time _if _ there 's a next time bye,bye!


	2. A small piece of the past

Chapter 2

TO Zeraphic triomis :I love you! (Big Hug). You were the first ever to review. To tell the truth I was kind of sad no one reviewed this. Thanks. AS always you made my day. Hope you will review this too. Took your advice. Tried to do better. Tell me what you think.

Kitsune86: Thanks for your review. I guess it is ok if no one read it. I just glad you did. And were nice enough to take the time to review. Thanks a bunch! Let me know how you like this chapter.

……………………………..

"Ah! I just remembered," exclaimed Hakkai, the next day as they prepared to leave. …Shirin ankle had more or less recovered.

"I bought you something to wear, Shirin."

He turned to one the many shopping bags on the bed. Hakkai did not see the look of trepidation on Shirin's face but Sanzo did.

"Here, it is!"

Hakkai shook out an orange colored sleeveless shirt with an oriental collar. Sanzo watched as the look of fear on the young god's face turned into one of relief. Hakkai frowned as he scrutinized the shirt.

"I think it will fit you…. I don't usually buy clothes for children!" He laughed, scratching his head.

Shirin fingered the soft cloth, mesmerized.

"Just for me?"

Hakkai nodded.

"You can't wear Goku's clothes forever you know?"

Shirin looked up at Hakkai, his eyes slightly wet.

"Arigato, Hakkai-san"

Hakkai's ever smiling eyes softened.

"Well try it on!" urged Goku.

"Hai!" Shirin grinned happily as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

He blushed when he remembered that there were three other guys in the room (Gojyo had gone to the bathroom). So he turned his back to them before taking of his shirt. Nothing prepared the boys for the sight presented to them.

Scars crisscrossed his back. Some were longer than the others. But almost all were deep.

"What the hell?" were the only words Gojyo was capable of uttering. (He had just come out of the bathroom)

The others were just speechless. Shirin didn't seem to notice anything amiss when he reached for the new top.

"Shirin…" Goku broke the silence. "Your back …. What happened to you?"

"Oh those. "Shirin did not look from his buttoning. "I was punished…. hundred and fifty whipping."

He stated it matter of factly .

"Ne…. Did you do something bad?" asked Goku.

"No ..."

Shirin looked up, staring into space.

"I was punished because I didn't do something bad."

He broke out of his thoughts. " Thank you, Hakkai-san. The shirt fits perfectly."

"Punished? Hundred and fifty lashings is not punishment. It's torture." Declared Gojyo hotly.

Sanzo just stared at the child, his cigarette forgotten.

"Shirin", Hakkai reached out to tuck a stray hair behind the boy's ear.

"What happened to you in heaven? Who did this to you?"

Shirin stopped fiddling with his shirt and stared at the floor.

The room was filled with tense silence as they waited for Shirin's reply.

"Hyokko." He whispered .

"Deme! I'll beat him up if I ever see him!" swore Goku angrily.

"Whaddya mean beat him up? I say we whip him a hundred and fifty times! See how he likes it." Declared Gojyo, lighting a cigarette.

"Bastard!" He muttered under his breadth as he stuck it in his mouth distracted.

Shirin decided to break the tension. He turned to Hakkai.

"Hakkai- san, how do I look?" he asked fiddling with his new shirt.

"AH!" Hakkai smiled recovering from the shock.

"Very nice." he replied. "Cute in fact."

Shirin stopped fiddling with his shirt .He looked up at Hakkai disbelievingly.

"Cute?"

OOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOooOoooooooooooOo

The three of them stood around the room after sending Goku and Shirin out to get a table at the restaurant.

"Oi…It is ok to leave this like that?" asked Gojyo.

"Leave this like that…"repeated Sanzo mockingly."What the hell are you talking about,Baka?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

Gojyo turned to Hakkai.

"Hakkai" he pleaded to his friend.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do at the moment."

Hakkai gave Gojyo a sad smile before turning to look out the window. He felt helpless and angry with whoever this…Hyokko was-doing that to sweet and gentle Shirin. God knows what else the child had to endure.

"_No wonder he is so afraid of us at times especially Sanzo!"_

"We don't have to do anything," Sanzo's firm voice interrupted his thoughts."Shirin can help himself!"

He stood, tucking his papers inside his sleeves, he walked out the room. Hakkai and Gojyo stood staring after him for a few seconds.

"He's right you know." Hakkai commented softly.

Gojyo sighed.

"I know" he repliedunder his breadth.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

"Excuse me, miss…", Hakkai called after the waitress.

"We didn't order the chocolate pudding."

The waitress smiled.

"I know." she replied.

Sitting down next to Shrin, she ruffled his hair.

"It is for the little one over here."

She got a sweet smile in return for her effort. Sighing , the waitress got up.

"If you want more pudding, you just let me know." she winked at him conspiratorially.

"It's on the house."

Shirin ducked his head before she could ruffle his hair again.

"Arigato" he said softly.

As soon she left, Hakkai started chuckling.

"Waah, Shirin, if you have this kind of effect on women at this age, I wonder what will happen when you hit eighteen." He teased.

Shirin flushed.

"Hakkai-san…"he protested.

Trying to change the subject, he pushed the pudding to Goku.

"Goku-san, do you want the pudding….are?"

He stared at Gojyo and Goku. They were both looking at him with stars in their eyes.

"Shirin," began Gojyo. "You are so cute and nice…later ask the cute and nice waitress for her number ok?"

"Anou…"

"Shirin," interrupted Goku. " You are so sweet ant nice…Later ask the kind and nice waitress for more noodles ok?"

Shirin flushed further. He turned to Hakkai for help.

"Boys…calm down" laughed Hakkai.

"SHIRIN!" pleaded the other two together.

"URUSAI!" screamed Sanzo.

"Hai!" both guys went back to the food.

Shirin heaved a sigh of relief and picked up his chopsticks.

OOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanzeon laughed at the scene.

"They make such a sweet family!" she mused.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running footsteps.

"Yes?"

"Kanzeon- sama, it's Hyokko…He has descended to earth."

Kanzeon gave a smirk.

"Now that sounds like fun"

"Ah… Shouldn't you order him back?" asked Jiroshin.

Deep down though he felt he already knew the answer.

"What!…"Kanzeon looked at him in mock surprise.

"And let the entertainment end….The fun's just started!"

Jiroshin sighed, resigned.

_"I knew it."_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Note : Sorry for such a long delay.Pls look forward to the next chapter.


	3. Hyokko

Note : Hi, everyone! I'm really sorry,I have not updated like forever. Please forgive me! Here is the next chapter. Please continue to review. I really appreciate the effort. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I dedicate this chapter to all you peeps who reviewed!

**Chapter 3**

"Shirin," called Hakkai ,under his breath. "This going to get ugly . You know what to do, right?"

He was already channeling his energy. The demons outnumbered them by more than a dozen.

"Demo,Hakkai-san let me help…please!" pleaded Shirin.

"DAMN IT! Shirin, just do as we tell you!" yelled Gojyo harshly .He ran forward as the demons began to attack . Shirin ran to Hakkuryu.He stood well away from the fight. He was worried that someone will get hurt. He knew deep down he could help…he just did not know how. A movement to the right caught his attention. A demon was aiming a dagger at Hakkai whose back was turned away. Instinct took over. Shirin ran towards the demon ,while Hakkuryu flew to warn his master. Just as Hakkai turned, the demon threw the dagger. Shirin altered his course slightly, his eyes on the blade. Then everything seemed to stop as he jumped and caught the knife in midair. He stared at the knife and the blood dripping down his hand…after all, he had caught the knife by its blade.

"Woooh! Nice catch, Shirin!" Gojyo called out to him. Shirin looked up at the surprised Hakkai. When their eyes met, they both smiled. Then….Hakkai's eyes widened.

"Shirin!" he yelled out at a warning

Sanzo turned just in time to see the demon who had thrown the dagger, pick up Shirin like a toy and fling him away. Shirin hit a tree and slumped to the ground, He lay there not moving.

Goku ran towards him, killing the demon in the process.

"Don't move him,Baka!" shouted Sanzo as he too ran to join Goku.

"We have check his spine and head first"

Goku knelt beside Shirin, calling out to Shirin softly.

"Let me see,"Hakkai said softly. Together they carefully turned him over.Hakkai gave a sigh of relief. Apart from cut of his head, there were miraculously no other injuries on the child.Hakkai got down to business and began to heal the child .As he prepared to channel his chi, a voice interrupted his focus.

"Please don't", Rasped Shirin.

"Shirin!Are you ok?"

Shirin ignored the question.

"I'll heal on my own….don't heal me…you mustn't".

"Whaddya mean you mustn't?" interjected Gojyo. "Hakkai, ignore him….the kid's just delirious!"

But something about the look in Shirin's eyes made Hakkai hesitiate.He looked to Sanzo for a decision.Sanzo stood quietly , looking at the boy.

"Sanzo?"Hakkai's voice interrupted his thoughts.Voilet eyes met troubled brown ones.

"Please don't" they seemed to whisper before they slipped into unconsciousness.

"Do it" Sanzo commanded.

Hakkai did not wait for a second invitation, as he began to heal the little god. As he did so their environment began to change .

"What the hell?"Gojyo looked around startled. They were in a dining room. Three adults were sitting at a table….a woman and two men.Sanzo eyes widened as he recognized one of the men.

"Shirin, time for dinner!" called out the woman.

"Coming ,mama!"

The boys looked up in surprise as another Shirin…a much younger Shrin bounded into the room and took his place at the table.Noone noticed the Sanzo ikkou or the

unconscious Shirin on the floor.

"Hakkai,what is going on here?" Asked Sanzo.

Hakkai sat back ,his healing done.

"I'm not really sure." He smiled irritatingly." But it seems that we somehow tapped into Shirin's memory while healing him."

"Riiight!"Gojyo looked around frantically." So we are in the kid's head…get us out."

"I'm not sure how to do that."

"Tch!" Groaned Goku.

"Stupid monkey! What is your problem now?" Gojyo gave Goku a small nudge with his foot.

Goku pointed towards the table.

"I can't grab the food….It looks so delicious too!"

"Never mind the food! Hakkai, get us out of here!"Gojyo was becoming visibly uncomfortable as he looked for a way to escape.

"Why? You scared?" taunted Sanzo.

"Nah…it 's just….very awkward you know. Feels like we are trespassing!"

"Since when did you develop a conscience?" muttered Sanzo under his breadth as he put out his cigarette.

"Gojyo is right. A man's memory is a private thing." stated Hakkai.

"Ne ,Hakkai is that why Shirin did not want you to heal him?" asked Goku.

"Oi" Sanzo interrupted before Hakkai could reply." Did any of you fools notice who is sitting at the table?"

They turned together towards the table.Goku leapt up with his staff extended.

"Homura!"

"Goku,stop! Remenber,he is already dead…This is just a memory."

"Sanzo,why is Homura in Shirin's memory?"Goku asked .

"How the hell do I know? Ask the kid when he wakes up!"

Just then the visions began to blur and the surroundings changed back to normal.Shirin stirred slightly before slipping into unconscious again.

"Oi,Hakkai how come the surroundings did not change again?"

"I think," came the reply." It is because he is asleep not unconscious. Or…"

Hakkai lifted up a finger.

"It could have been a one time thing."

Hakki reexamined the cut.

"It is closed.Goku get some bandages from my pack."

Goku came running back.

"Ne Sanzo,do you think Shirin knows Homura?"

"I can tell you that!"

A new voice broke in, startling the boys. They spun around to look at the new arrival.A man stood where none had stood before.His dark hair was up in a tight knot. His expensive looking oriental robe was secured with a golden belt. Rings glittered on each of his fingers which he held, interlaced in front his chest. His beady eyes rested on each of them as he smiled. Though his clothes were expensive looking and elegant. He still seemed to ooze sleaze from every pore in his body. As his eyes fell on the still unconscious Shirin ,they glinted with a sort of hungry look in them.Goku stepped in front of Shirin protectively.

"Who are you?" Hakkai asked politly.The man gave them a theatrical bow. His answer stunned them all.

"Why, I'm Hyokko!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is by far one the worst chapters I 've written !Way too much dialogue!Sigh! It looked so much better in my notebook.Tell me what you think…er…in a nice way.'kay?


End file.
